


New Beginning

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: How humans became such bad-ass Terrans in the Mirror Universe. (05/02/2004)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Go easy this is my first ever attempt at a slash story.  


* * *

"Hmmmmmmmmm...!" sighed a very content Trip Tucker stretching out on his bed, basking in the afterglow of some mind-blowing sex.

"Happy!" whispered Captain Archer spooning up next to Trip; nibbling on his earlobe and running his fingers through the fuzz on his lover's masculine chest.

"Do you even need to ask," replied Trip turning his head to capture his lover's mouth.

"Guess not!" smiled Captain Archer as he hungrily gave in.

buzzzz...buzzzzzz...

"Damn!" said Trip pulling away, "I knew I should have told ma crew that I was not to be disturbed."

"Ignore it!" replied Captain Archer softly as he once more reclaimed his lover's mouth in a passionate kiss.

buzzzz...buzzzzzz...buzzzzzz...

"Sorry Jon, as much as I wanna carry on right now, I've gotta see what they want," sighed Trip, disappointed in the turn of events. Jon had planned this evening for the two of them meticulously over the previous three days, since it was the first time in three weeks that they had both managed to find some time to be together due to a shit load of backlogged repairs.

"Tucker!"

"Sorry to bother you sir, but the injector assembly is playing up again. You said to call you if there were any problems."

"So'kay Billy, I'll be there in five minutes."

"I haven't given you permission to leave yet Commander," as he rolled over pinning Trip underneath him.

Trip just threw him a sorrowful puppy dog look that emphasized his big blue eyes.

"Alright, but your to report on the double to my quarters as soon as you have finished. I haven't finished with you yet."

"Aye Aye Cap'n!" saluted Trip.

* * *

Smiling, Captain Archer got dressed and walked back onto the bridge after Trip had left; it had only been a brief interlude between the two of them, but one that had definitely erased all his built up tension. It had been frustrating as hell during the last three weeks seeing his young lover run himself ragged repairing system after system and not being able to spend any time with him.

"Captain!" said T'Pol who was sitting in the command chair, "I was just about to call you. We are approaching a planetary system that contains two minshara class planet."

"Are they both inhabitable?"

"Unknown, we are not yet within scanning range."

"Proceed with caution and conduct your scans; if we're lucky we might make some new friends before the days out."

"Indeed!" replied T'Pol returning to her science station with a look of disdain on her face.

Captain Archer rolled his eyes and sat down; the attitude of Vulcan's just baffled him completely. Despite being a spare faring race centuries before humans, they just had no interest what so ever in exploration. Don't get me wrong, they had met there fair share of species and initiated numerous first contacts, Earth being one of them, they just hadn't gone out of their way to do this.

"Captain!" said T'Pol breaking his thoughts on her culture, "we have entered scanning range and I am detecting a large population on both planets."

"How technologically advanced are they?"

"Curious, they both have limited space satellite technology, which would indicate they are novices in space flight development. I highly doubt they have achieved Warp status yet although the fourth planet has a highly advance orbital defence system, which would seem to give them a technological advantage. The third planet has a high amount of impurities in the atmosphere that would indicate pollution problems; unhalted this will slow their development down considerably. "

"Bring them both up on viewer, Hoshi; let's get a look at them."

"It would be prudent to move on and not interfere."

"Who's interfering, I only want to see what they look like on the view screen," replied Captain Archer, managing to get a rise out of T'Pol's eyebrow once again.

"Did I missing anything?" said Trip, surprising everyone when he stepped out of the turbo lift onto the bridge.

"Not much, only two new planet's and two new species," smiled Captain Archer sarcastically.

"That all, how boring!" laughed Trip joining in the fun.

T'Pol was not amused with this light hearted banter, interference with a developing species was a serious matter and one that she wished Captain Archer would take more seriously.

By this time Hoshi had brought up on viewer images of these new civilisations—the development of both of their cities, buildings and hover transportation showed that they had equally advanced economies. The people also didn't look that much different; the people on the fourth planet were a slightly smaller height and built, but both had hair and eyes on the dark side, with some odd protrusions on their nose and above their eyebrows.

"Wow, the industrial power technology on the third planet looks like it has come straight out one of ma history books—I'd love to get a proper look, I'm curious to see how closely they match our own industrial development."

Captain Archer agreed with Trip, his own interest piqued by the close similarities.

"Both planets are at a crucial point in there development, any interference by us could be considered harmful."

"Your a scientist, isn't being curious and wanting to investigate part of the whole territory."

"Commander even you should be familiar with the earth saying 'curiosity killed the cat'; I believe that analogy is appropriate here."

Both Trip and Archer just rolled their eyes, there was no point arguing with T'Pol when she was in her full Vulcan mode.

"Captain!" said Hoshi interrupting the discussion with a surprised look on her face, "we're being hailed by the third planet."

"Put them on Hoshi," replied Captain Archer intrigued with the new turn of events.

"Well T'Pol it looks like we won't have to worry about interference if they already know we are here."

"Indeed!" replied T'Pol, not convinced one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Archer was in his ready room filling out reports and awaiting confirmation of their impending visit to the planet below them. The Paklans, as they are called didn't seem surprised by the arrival of there new visitors and they were very eager to greet there new guests. In fact, despite being restricted to inter- planetary ships, there reaction to Enterprises arrival implied that it was an everyday occurrence.

"Captain!" asked T'Pol as she stepped into the room, "may I speak with you?"

"Go ahead, T'Pol, what's the problem?"

"Have you decided who's going on the away team to the planet?"

"I was going to limit it to you, Trip and myself. Is there a problem with that?"

"They don't seem trustworthy; I would air on the side of caution and take security with us."

"Why do you think that?"

"Call it gut instinct!"

"Gut instinct T'Pol; that's not a very logical."

"No, but as I have noticed from living with humans the last two years, it has proven itself on many occasions. If you require additional evidence, my scans have shown a mixture of technological advancements, which they should be no where near in their development—advanced communications and weapons are just two examples."

"They could've just had some lucky breaks in those areas."

"Highly doubtful!"

At that moment a sleepy, yawning Trip walked out of the bedroom, "Hey, can ya keep it down; some of us have been up all night working."

T'Pol just lifted her eyebrow while Archer threw a cushion at Trip, as he retreated back into the bedroom.

"Don't mind him, he's just cranky, he was called out for a repair at an ungodly hour," said Captain Archer. As he dismissed T'Pol and walked towards the bedroom door, he turned back round, "T'Pol wait, if it bothers you that much we'll take additional security,"

"Thank you Captain," she said as she left.

* * *

Walking back into their quarters Captain Archer took one look at his lover asleep on the bed and decided to climb in and join him. He wasn't much of a sappy romantic, but there was something about Trip that made you want to be as close to him as possible.

"Hey, sorry we woke you up."

"So' Kay!" said Trip turning over, laying his head on Archer's chest and snuggling up close.

"Mmmmmm, you feel good, real nice and warm. If I stay here like this much longer I'm not going to want to leave."

"Then don't!" replied Trip lifting up his big baby blue bedroom eyes and kissing him long and slowly on the lips.

"Another kiss like that and I definitely won't want to leave," replied a breathless Archer.

"Always happy to oblige," replied Trip leaning in again to devour his mouth again, while letting his hand rove over the muscular contours of Archer's chest. After running his fingers through that beautiful soft fuzz, he finally settled on one of his nipples, softly and manipulating it with his delicate touch. Ready for further exploration, he slowly let his lips retrace the route taken by his fingers earlier, sensuously nipping and sucking as he travelled, causing his lover to softly moan in ecstasy.

"I thought you were tired?" asked Archer breathless from the burning passion building up inside.

"Do ya want me to stop?" asked Trip looking up innocently as he fingers travelled downward to explore the rich luscious depths hidden by soft blue fabric. "Thought not!" he murmured to the sound of Archers euphoric moans, before retracing his fingers downward trail once more with his mouth.

* * *

"Did they give ya directions where to land," asked Trip as he followed Captain Archer and T'Pol into the landing bay, ready for their excursion down to the Planet?

"Don't worry it's all arranged," replied Captain Archer tapping his pad.

"Do we really need additional security to go with us?" asked Trip, indicating to the two security men following discreetly behind them. "They might get offended thinking we don't trust them."

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious Commander," replied T'Pol, "aside from our last communication with the Paklans, we know nothing about this species or there motives towards alien visitors."

"They could just be the friendly sort."

"Doubtful!" replied T'Pol as they climbed into the shuttle pod and prepared to depart. "There are too many discrepancies in their technology to be put down to chance or sheer dumb luck. I suggest we graciously accept their hospitality, but don't offer any information with regards to ourselves until we find out more about them."

"Seems kinda wrong somehow, going down with a view to distrust—I've always believed in giving people the benefit of doubt."

"I don't like it as well Trip, but it's not as if we haven't been burnt or taken for a ride before," replied Captain Archer.

"Yeah, you've got me there!"

"Anyway I'd kind of like to know just how a species who haven't got out of their own solar system yet, managed to develop a communication UT system that can contact and translate easy with other alien species," said Captain Archer.

"Indeed!" answered T'Pol who was rather curious herself, although she was loath to admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Greetings, we are Paklans!"

"Hello!" smiled Captain Archer shaking hands, as he T'Pol, Trip and the two security men climbed out of the shuttle pod and acknowledged their hosts.

"I'm Captain Archer, this is Sub Commander T'Pol my Science Officer and Commander Charles Tucker my Chief Engineer."

"Come visit our home," replied the head Paklan called Morph, rather enthusiastically.

"Thank you for the invite," replied Captain Archer as they all followed their hosts back to a rather extravagant castle. "Have you had a lot of alien visitor's?"

"Yes we have a lot of friends," replied Morph innocently.

"Friends are good to each other," said another Paklan called Serph. "Would you like to be our friends?"

"We would like that very much," replied Captain Archer as he turned round and gave Trip a 'are these guys for real' look.

"We throw a welcome. Shall we go and make fun?"

"Hell yeah!" laughed Trip, "let's go and party!"

"Fun, why not!" chuckled Captain Archer, "lead the way."

T'Pol just rolled her eyes, // Fun // she thought // When are humans going to ever learn and take things more seriously. //

* * *

"Now that was a great party," said Trip later that evening outside on the balcony. "They may not appear very bright but they sure now how to have some fun."

"Yeah!" replied Captain Archer walking up behind him, encircling him with his arms.

"Do ya really think it was a good idea to send the security back?"

"I think we're safe, they don't seem that dangerous to me."

"Appearances can be deceiving ya know," replied Trip, in a half heated fashion, as if he was trying to convince himself. "T'Pol looked pretty pissed."

"Does she ever look anything other than pissed?" asked Archer jokingly

"Yea right, ya got me there," said Trip staring wistfully into the distance. "Great view isn't it."

"It sure is Trip," replied Archer as he began nuzzling the nape of his neck and ears.

"Mmmmmmm now why do I think you weren't referring to the same as I was," teased Trip arching his neck so Archer could gain greater access.

"Can't think why?" Captain Archer replied as he carried on with his tender caresses. "Why don't I explore further inside," he whispered into Trip's ear with small hot breaths that sent tingles down Trip's spine.

"What about T'Pol, she's only next door. She might hear us, your not exactly quiet ya know."

"She's a big girl, she'll understand. Anyway you've never complained about the noise we make before?"

"Who says I'm complaining?" teased Trip as he removed his uniform from his upper half, so as to let Archer's roving hands in on the action. "Mmmmmmm you've got some touch," murmered Trip enjoying Archer's sensual touch.

"Well get that cute ass in here so you enjoy yourself even more," whispered Archer, cupping Trip's butt before pulling him into the bedroom.

"Ya know me; I'm not one to refuse an order."

* * *

// Hmmmmmm interesting // thought Serph with a smirk on his face as he spied Captain Archer and Trip from below. // That could work to our advantage //

* * *

The next day Captain Archer, Trip and T'Pol were gathered together in Morph's office after having had breakfast together and a tour of the city.

"You have a really lovely city here," said Captain Archer

"It will be, we have to get rid of our pollution problems first."

"You look like you are on the right track," said Trip, "Our own planet had the same problem about one hundred years ago, but we managed to work together and find a solution."

"Do you have any contact with the inhabitants on the fourth planet in your system?" asked Captain Archer.

"They are bad people, not friend's, they don't want to help us," said Morph, "You are our friends, yes! You will help us."

"I'm sorry," replied Captain Archer, suddenly growing wary of the situation. "We can't solve your problems for you."

"We are friends, friends help each other," replied Morph sounding quite angry.

"We can help with any supplies or equipment that you may need, or even technical advice that will set you on the right track, but that is all. We can't interfere in your society."

"That's what the other's said but they soon changed their minds." With an evil smirk Morph snapped his fingers and six armed Paklans bounded into the room with energy rifle's pointing at Trip, T'Pol and Captain Archer.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" replied Captain Archer angrily.

"Let's just say I'm convincing you otherwise," said Morph as he indicated to one of his men. "Unlike our foolish neighbours, we don't wait for developments and advancements to happen, we prefer to acquire them. They think they are superior in intellect, technology and with their moral way of life, but they are mistaken we won't be looked down upon again. We are the superior ones," smirked Morpth before indicating to one of his soldiers to shot Commander Tucker in the shoulder. "Appearances can be very deceiving don't you think?"

"Trip!" Captain Archer screamed as he went to his lover's aid.

"I wouldn't if I were you Captain," replied Morph, as his men blocked Captain Archer's path. "He's only stunned; I can't promise you that he will stay that way though. It would be a shame don't you think, I can see why you are quite taken with him. If you ever want to view another sunset together, you will take note of what I say."

Captain Archer looked confused at first, but then realisation struck with the last remark;

"You were spying on us?"

"It helps to look for weaknesses. You will leave now and consider our offer."

"I'm not leaving without my officer."

Morph just stared then indicated for his men to shoot Commander Tucker again. Despite being unconscious, his body jerked uncontrollably on the floor from repeated plasma shots.

"Stop it!" screamed a frantic Captain Archer.

"You will return and reconsider my offer."

"Captain, I suggest we do as they say and return to the ship."

"I won't leave Trip behind?"

"I believe we don't have a choice if we don't want to cause Commander Tucker anymore harm," said T'Pol. She then whispered under her breath "Once back onboard Enterprise, we can put together a rescue plan for the Commander."

"She is wise, no. I suggest you do as she says."

"Your making a bad mistake Morph," replied Captain Archer as he backed up to the door.

"You have 2 days to reconsider my offer. Goodbye Captain!"

"If any harm comes to Trip..." said Captain Archer as he took one anxious glance at his young lover; he didn't get a chance to finish as T'Pol pulled him out of the door. Once outside, away from prying eyes, T'Pol called Enterprise to transport them back. It wasn't long after that the transporter took hold and they were both beamed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Trip felt himself stir; he was stiff, sore and hurting all over

"Ohh...I'd like to know who used me for target practise."

"He's waking up, get him some water."

"Who said that?" asked Trip as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Take it easy and sip this, your recovering from numerous phaser shots."

"Thanks!" replied Trip as he sipped the water, while looking at the group of aliens surrounding him. "Who are you guys?"

"Some of us are alien captives like you, who were tricked and deceived by the Paklans. The majority of us though are inhabitants of the fourth planet in this system called Harlikan's. We came on a diplomatic mission to open talks between our two planets, but the Paklans turned on us when we wouldn't share our technology. Since then they have turned to torture to learn our secrets."

"Let me guess!" asked Trip, "that wouldn't be how they have become associated with a Communication UT system would it?"

"I'm afraid so; once they appropriated this technology we refused to divulge any thing further, so they began to lure in unsuspecting travellers with their innocent demeanour. They were then able to learn weaknesses on visitations, as you unfortunately found out, and use it to their advantage."

"Sneaky bastards!" said Trip gazing around at the innocent men, women and children huddled together in this barren prison. "So where are we?"

"We're in an underground complex where the Paklans build and house their high tech weapons.

"How long have you been here?"

"About 6 months, the other aliens—some 4 months, others less!"

"Well I don't think I'll be here that long, knowing the Cap'n like I do, he'll come up with something to get me outta here."

"I hope your right, but you can't under estimate our captors—they have managed to deceive a lot of alien visitors and gain an upper hand with their acquired technology."

So why do they want to keep you around, once they've got what they want, what's to stop them from killing you?"

"They need us to maintain this technology for them—it's all good and well acquiring technology but you miss out on the learning period you need to maintain the upkeep of the machinery. Without this, your back to square one after 6 months to 1 year.

"I can understand that, I've hardly had a minute to myself keeping Enterprise up and running all these years. I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't had Jon alongside me keeping me sane."

"Is he someone special?"

"Yeah, you could say that—I'd never told him, but he's my life, ma soul mate—I wasn't complete until I met him. I just hope I get the chance to let him know."

"Don't give up hope—the Paklans may have won this round, but our people will be back in greater force, they don't take deceit likely. The Harlikan's are also smart; they know the Paklans will shoot themselves in their foot eventually with their immoral actions, why risk war when you can stand by and let others vent their wrath and do the job for you."

"Well let's hope then that Jon finds a way to get me outta here before any pissing matches start."

* * *

"Ahhhh!" said Morph walking into the room, "I see that you are finally awake. Good we have things we have to discuss."

"The only thing we have to discuss is which one of us is going to call Enterprise so they can come and pick me up," replied Trip in an annoyed manner.

"Quite the opposite Commander, we are going to discuss how you are going to help us develop Warp drive. Once achieved, the Harlikan's will have no choice but to yield to our superiority."

"I don't think so! Your not involving me in your immoral actions, ya can use me for target practise as much as ya want, it ain't gonna happen."

"We'll see about that Commander," said Morph, indicating to his men to pull Trip off the floor and out of the room.

"We have acquired quite a bit of technology, especially in the areas of weapons," indicated Morph as he pulled up an image of Enterprise. "Are you sure we can't change your mind Commander?"

"I'm not helping you marauder technology from other cultures and planets."

Morph sneered then set about engaging Enterprise on the comm. "Captain it's nice to see you again, how are you doing?"

"Cut the pleasantries, where's my officer, he better be alright or you'll be very sorry indeed."

"That's not very nice Captain Archer, your officer is right here," replied Morph pulling Trip into view.

"Are you okay!" asked Captain Archer who was very concerned regarding his lovers welfare.

"Don't worry about me Cap'n, I'm a little sore after that last bout of target practise but that's it."

"See Captain he's fine, in fact I was just trying to convince him to help us achieve warp speed. Maybe you could help?" asked Morph as he pressed some buttons on a control panel in front of him.

"Captain!" shouted Malcolm, "He's locked seven surface to air missiles on to us. We've got four minutes before they hit."

"Can you intercept them?" asked Captain Archer.

"In the time that's left, only about half sir."

"Sound red alert, intercept as many as you can Malcolm."

"Call them off Morph and I'll do as you ask," said Trip visibly distressed at the turn of events.

"Trip no!"

"Call them off Morph, now."

"I'm so glad I could convince you Commander to join our little group," smiled Morph as he turned off the image and the comm.. channel.

"What about the missiles, call then off please," pleaded Trip sounding more and more desperate.

"We will talk later about the specifics of our new ships."

Sinking to the ground in despair, Trip glanced in despair at the now blackened imager, // Oh god Jon, please be alright. //


	5. Chapter 5

On a charred and blackened bridge, Captain Archer pulled himself up off the floor. Despite Malcolm being able to destroy over half of the missiles, three had hit with deadly accuracy causing massive destruction throughout.

"Status!" called out Captain Archer, expecting to hear T'Pol shout out reel after reel of damaged systems, instead there was only silence.

"T'Pol!" called Captain Archer, looking in the direction of the science station. T'Pol was lying crumpled on the floor, with green blood trickling down from a head wound, running past two very vacant and lifeless hazel eyes.

"Damn!" whispered Captain Archer, silently cursing the Paklans as he closed her eyes one last time.

"Sir!" whispered Malcolm quietly as he picked himself up, spying the carnage and devastation around him.

"Malcolm are you alright?" asked Captain Archer, coming over to see how the rest of the bridge crew had fared.

"I think I'm in one piece, although I think my wrist is broken. T'Pol!" he asked looking over in her direction.

Captain Archer just shook his head as she was carried off the bridge and out of there lives forever, "What's our status?"

"Weapons and sensors are both down, engines are offline—to quote our very own Commander Tucker, it's one hell of a mess."

"Casualties!"

"Three dead, fifteen injured sir."

"Malcolm coordinate rescue and repair efforts from the bridge," replied Captain Archer in a determined mood as he headed for the turbolift.

"Sir, I know your worried about Commander Tucker, but know is not the time for a rescue," replied Malcolm jumping up, "we're not in any fit shape."

"I was just going to volunteer my services in Engineering Malcolm," smirked Captain Archer.

"Sorry sir, I was just..."

"Don't worry Malcolm, I know what you meant. I would give anything to jump in a shuttle right now, but even Trip wouldn't expect me to with Enterprise like this. I just hope he can hang on," replied Captain Archer as he entered the lift. "I want you also though to get a plan ready to rescue Trip for when we are ready; put together as much force as feel necessary. I think it's time we show the Paklans that we're not a species who lies down and rolls over passively. They want our technology, they are going to get it, right where they least expect it," he said, just before the door closed, in a more determined and aggressive voice.

__*-Two days later

Trip was pacing around clearly distressed and highly agitated. The very thought that Enterprise might have been destroyed and his friends killed was crushing him to the core. He had to find out if they were okay, but the question was how. While he was drawing up schematics for the new Warp 2 ships, the Paklans had armed guards watching him like a hawk and when he wasn't working, he was thrown in this locked room with the other prisoners. It was a lose lose situation that was driving him nuts.

"Trip come and sit down and get some rest," asked Flan; the Harlikan who had befriended Trip two days ago.

"I can't just sit here knowing my friends might be dead or hurt; it's driving me crazy not knowing what's going on up there."

"Well is pacing around working yourself into a frenzy helping matters?"

Trip just threw him a dirty look then went on pacing.

"How can you stay here for 6 months and not try and get in contact with your people or try to escape; haven't you got any families that will be wondering what happened to you?"

"They will still be there when this is all over."

"What do ya mean, when this is all over? They aren't gonna let ya go and worse still, when they achieve Warp drive they will go to your planet and just take what they want."

"If that is what will be, then so be it."

"Flan we have to stop them. The Paklans are nothing but bullies who will just get worse and worse; the only way to stop them is to stand up to them and say no."

"We are a passive race Trip; we don't believe in fighting, it just leads to more violence and aggression."

"I understand that Flan, but sometimes a little bit of aggression is needed to achieve your goal."

"I will not kill Trip, not for anything."

"I'm not advocating an all out war; we just need a small diversion so I can escape and contact Enterprise to let them know our position. They can then help to break us out and we can take you to your planet so you can warn them about the Paklans."

"My Planet can defend itself; we have an orbital defence system in place that takes care of us."

"Against the Paklans weapons; you know how powerful they are, hell you helped to build them. Do ya really think your defence system can withstand a bombardment from them?"

Flan pondered the situation for a moment; then against his better judgement he conceded to Trip's assessment of the situation. "This diversion, what do you have in mind?"


	6. Chapter 6

Back on Enterprise repairs had been frantically underway after the attack two days ago. The ship was still in disarray but at least all of the major systems were now back on line—sensors, weapons, hull plating and engines.

"Malcolm, I want a plan put together within the hour," said Captain Archer in a determined voice. "I think it's about time we got back our chief engineer."

"Yes sir!" replied a smirking Malcolm. "About bloody time!" he muttered, as he turned around to walk off the bridge to go back to the armoury.

* * *

The plan was simple—Flan was accidentally going to cause an overload in the weapons control board. The resulting explosion wouldn't be huge, but it should be enough to cause chaos and a distraction. Trip had wanted to take things just a little bit further and overload some of the weapons instead, but he had relented when Flan explained that each silo was interlinked. If you blew up one, it would go on to produce a chain reaction through out the whole system. This could destabilise the cave structure they were based in, bringing the Harlikans whole base down upon them.

"That's daft, why did they build such an obvious flaw into the system?"

"The Harlikans didn't build them, we did," replied an alien hostage called Kareem, "we decided to give ourselves a slight edge for when our ship mates return. Just like you I don't plan on staying around either."

Trip listened to this new information then filled them in with the rest of his plan.

"Wait till I'm going over the specs in the other room, then gimme about 15 mins before ya do ya stuff," suggested Trip quietly to Flan. "I've been scanning the building and keeping track of the guards on duty. At most there's a maximum of about four on guard duty at all times, so the explosion should be enough to cause a distraction that will pull them away. I'll go and find a communicator, then make a break for freedom. Whatever you do, try and keep them away to give me enough time to get out."

"We'll do our best. Let's just hope we can pull this off without anyone getting hurt or things getting violent."

"Flan I know you don't advocate killing, but you've got to prepare yourself for things that might go wrong."

"I won't kill anyone Trip."

"I'm not and would never ask you to. All I'm saying is don't expect everything to go as planned. Trust me on this, past experiences have shown me that you'll be disappointed if ya do."

* * *

"Malcolm!" asked Captain Archer as he walked into the Armoury, "what's the plan?"

"Well sir, we've been able to run sensor sweeps around the general location of the Paklan's base. I've picked up a faint reading of Commander Tucker's bio sign and I've managed to locate where all of their missile are based."

"You said faint," replied Captain Archer in a worried tone.

"It's not what you think Sir," answered Malcolm to a much relived Captain Archer, "his readings are faint due to the depth of his vicinity underground. The surrounding minerals in the ground are preventing me from giving you his precise location."

"So Malcolm, how are we going to get him out of there?"

"There missiles surround their base in an arc like shape. I say we take out the here missiles first," suggested Malcolm, pointing to the back end of the arc, "then we can beam down an armed team here, which would cut off there remaining escape. Not only we will retake our officer, we'll be serving their asses to them on a platter at the same time."

"I presume the plan is going to involve a large show of force," smirked Captain Archer.

"Most definitely sir, it would only be fair for us to return the favour."

"I like the way you think Malcolm, get together a team—we'll be leaving in twenty minutes."

* * *

Right on cue, the guards came and took Trip to his new work station in the adjoining room where he was working on the design specs for the new Warp engines. Casting the occasional glance around he watched Flan walk over to the main weapons control panel and began to run what could be construed to the untrained eye as diagnostic maintenance. He was really overloading the circuitry for the weapon armour aments and tying them into a micro detonator. When he was finished, he casually walked back to his work station, giving Trip a nod to indicate the countdown was on.

Trip quietly began to guage the whereabouts of where the guards were situated—two were on the other side of the building near the control panels. // If lucks on our side // thought Trip // the explosion might just take them out for us. // One was behind Trip and the other was near the housing area. // If I take out the one behind me, I can then grab his weapon and stun out the last one near the dorm, that's if he's not gone for help. This should give me enough time to search the adjoining room for a communicator then run like hell to the surface so I can contact Enterprise. I just hope to hell Jon that your still up there—don't let me down now. // Trip pretended to be busy whilst he kept an eye on the guard behind him. The explosion should occur within the next five minutes, so Trip was planning to trick the guard by calling him over regarding a query. The resulting chaos should give him amble diversion to knock him out.

Unfortunately fate stepped in with other ideas as a huge explosion ripped through the complex causing the whole structure to shake on its rocky foundations.

Malcolm's plan had taken effect; unfortunately not knowing about the design flaw of his intended missile target though, meant as usual disaster was on the wing and ready to strike.


	7. Chapter 7

Trip picked himself up off the floor—what on earth could have happened? There were small fires breaking out all over the place from explosions in ruined control panels. Smoke was billowing around the chamber and dangerous sparks were dancing off damaged cables and circuitry. There was no way in hell that Flan's simple plan to overload the circuitry in the weapon armour aments could have caused this thought Trip as he gazed around at the devastation; anyway the explosion had gone off way too soon. From the sound of secondary explosions resonating around in the background from adjoining silo's and the way the whole chamber was trembling and shaking like it was going to come down on them any minute; it could only mean one thing—one of the weapon silo's had been taken out. "Malcolm!" said Trip, "this definitely looks like his handiwork; Enterprise must be attempting a rescue."

Prisoners were wandering around the chamber running in all directions trying to find a way out. The two guards were sprawled out on the deck in a mangled position—obviously dead from an adjoining exploded control panel; the other guard near the sleeping quarters was lying crushed beneath a collapsed wall. The remaining guard was no where in sight; obviously he had gone off to alert the others. Time was of the essence, if they were going to escape then they had to do it now before security was alerted. Trip looked around from Flan; the last place he had seen him was at his work station and unfortunately that was now covered in debris.

"Flan!" cried Trip as he ran towards the debris and tried to clear the rubble, hoping his friend was not buried underneath. "Flan!"

There was a faint reply from just underneath the surface rubble, "Trip!"

Trip frantically began digging away at the top covering of stones and rubble; finally after what seemed a life time he uncovered his friends face and clasped his hand with his.

"Don't move, I'll get you outta here somehow."

"Trip, I'm trapped and I can't feel anything below my waist. I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"Hey Flan, don't be silly—your gonna be alright! See, here's the cavalry," said Trip as he looked behind him and watched a group of eight Enterprise officers shimmer into existence, all armoured with phaser rifles and pistols.

"Trip!" shouted Captain Archer glancing around, hoping to spy his friend and lover amid the chaos.

"Over here!" shouted Trip, waving them over to his position?

Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed ran over, while the rest of the team panned out with their rifles poised, ready to intercept any hostility from any Paklans who may be intent on arriving.

"Quick can ya help me get Flan free?"

"I think we're too late Commander," replied Malcolm as he looked into Flan's vacant eyes and watched a trickle of blood run slowly down from his mouth.

"Damn!" replied Trip faintly, trying hard to hide his emotions.

"Trip!" replied Captain Archer quietly as he pulled him close and held his face gently within his hands, "we've got to go—It's too late to save Flan, let's go he would understand."

Trip nodded before lying Flan's hand carefully back on to his body and closing his eyes for the final time. Just as he stood up to leave, about thirty Paklan's rushed into the chamber firing at anyone who was left standing. The surrounding security team instantly reacted and the chamber soon became a free for all fire fight. Trip watched in horror as one of them aimed in Captain Archer's direction.

"Noooooooooooo!!!" he screamed before leaping in front and pushing him to the ground. There was no way he was going to lose another friend to these bastards.

"Stay down!" screamed Malcolm, as he reacted instantly and fired at the Captain's would be assassins. After what seemed like forever, the Enterprise crew finally proved their worth and put an end to the Paklan's. Captain Archer carefully picked himself up off the floor, wondering why Trip had not moved aside.

"Thanks for covering my back Trip," said Captain Archer to Trip, who was still lying on the floor. Shaking him gently he carefully turned him over, "Trip! Oh my god Trip, noooooooo!" screamed Captain Archer as he looked down upon Trip's blooded torso where a phaser had hit him amid his midriff.

"Shuttle pod now!" shouted Captain Archer to his men as he picked up Trip, cradling him in between his arm. "Malcolm, help me get Trip back." Captain Archer's heart was beating madly, he had never been so worried before in his whole life. Trip looked to be in a bad way, he was losing blood fast, he looked pale and cold to touch. It seemed as if his life was slipping away fast.

"Hang on baby, please hang on," whispered Captain Archer into Trip's ear as the shuttle raced back towards Enterprise. "Malcolm, comm.. Enterprise and have Phlox meet us in the launch bay on our return."

"Yes sir!" replied Malcolm, who was just as worried for his friend's life. Trip was so pale, he was scared to death they were not going to make it back in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Both Captain Archer and Malcolm were both pacing outside sickbay; two hours ago Doctor Phlox had rushed Trip in and they had heard nothing since.

"What's taking so long?" asked a stressed Captain Archer, wringing his hands through worry.

"I don't know sir, but you know what they say, 'no news is good news, right'."

Captain Archer just threw him a look and carried on pacing. He knew there were plenty of things that he should be doing right now—helping with repairs and arranging a memorial service for T'Pol and the other lost crewmen, but he couldn't concentrate on anything until he found out if Trip would survive. Damned the ship, at this moment he needed to be close to Trip—he was his life, his reason for living; nothing else mattered to him at this moment. Jonathon Archer wasn't a religious man, but at this moment if getting down on his knees and praying to a higher being would improve Trips chances, then that's what he would do.

Ten minutes later a very solemn Doctor Phlox came out of sickbay.

"Phlox how's Trip?"

Phlox was hesitant, he hated moments like this, "I'm sorry Captain, I've done all I could?"

Captain Archer looked at him with a confused expression and a sinking feeling in his heart, "What do you mean you've done all you could—Trip's going to be alright isn't he?"

"The damage was too extensive, I'm sorry but I can't stop the bleeding."

"Can...Can I see him?" asked Captain Archer, as he tried to hold himself together.

"Certainly Captain, take as long as you need," replied Phlox as he stepped aside.

Captain Archer took a deep breath and entered sickbay and walked over to the bio bed in the corner hidden by a curtain; his whole emotions were threatening to spill over and he didn't know if he could contain himself. It just wasn't fair; he loved this man so much and wanted to spend his whole life with him—now all that was gone because of some god forsaken heartless self-centred bastards, who weren't content unless they were the centre of the universe.

"Hey!" he said to a very pale looking Trip, as he sat down next to him. With a breaking voice he took hold of Trip's hand, "Phlox says you're going to be just fine."

"Ya make a lousy liar Jon," replied Trip in a pained voice. He could see it in his eyes; all the raw emotion that was threatening to spill forth. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" replied Jon as a threatened tear finally sneaked out.

"Blame yourself. It was my idea to throw ma ass in front of ya; if I had to do it all over again I would do the same thing. I love ya, your ma whole world."

"Trip I..."

"I've no regrets Jon!"

"No regrets Trip!" replied Captain Archer halfheartedly as he gentle kissed his fingers.

"Are ya...gonna ...sit there and blubber all night, or are ya gonna tell me why I'm so god damned wonderful."

Captain Archer smiled, this was the man he loved—the one who knew the inevitable was near but he was still determined to go down with a joke and a smile.

"Well..."

He sat there for two hours, holding Trip's hand describing why he loved this man from the moment they first met in the hanger on Earth, nearly ten years ago. Trip had slipped away well before then, but Jon didn't want to leave before he had told him everything. Kissing him on the lips one last time, he walked out of sickbay a different man—hardened and more hatred driven; someone who had lost his very sole through his own naivety, who was never going to be the same again. No more Mr Nice Guy from now on, he was going to show the universe just how determined human were and if he had to kick a few asses along the way, then so be it.


End file.
